Caminho das Índias/Música
Caminho das Índias, Música original de Alexandre de Faria right|230px # Os portais do Taj Mahal - Alexandre de Faria (tema general) # Tema de Maya e Bahuan - Alexandre de Faria (tema de Maya y Bahuan) # Quase um intocável - Alexandre de Faria (tema de los intocables) # Caminho das Índias - Alexandre de Faria (tema de fiesta) # Nos passos de Shankar - Alexandre de Faria (tema Shankar) # Salaam - Alexandre de Faria (tema romántico) # Meditação e karma - Alexandre de Faria (tema incidental) # Re tchori - Alexandre de Faria (tema de danza / tema de aniversario) # Habanera para Tarso - Alexandre de Faria (tema de Tarso) # Maxixe chorado - Alexandre de Faria (tema del núcleo brasileño) # Uma canção sem palavras - Alexandre de Faria (tema triste) # Tango da ausência - Alexandre de Faria (tema de danza: Lapa) # Berceuse pour un nuit - Alexandre de Faria (tema incidental) # Toda levada - Alexandre de Faria ''Caminho das Índias'', Vol. 1 right|230px # Beedi - Sunidhi Chauhan / Sukhwinder Singh # Eu nasci há dez mil anos atrás - Nando Reis (tema de locación: India) # Pára-raio - Skank (tema de Murilo) # Uma prova de amor - Zeca Pagodinho (tema de Castanho y Suellen) # Vamos fugir 'Gimme your love' - Gilberto Gil (tema de Tônia y Tarso) # Ela disse - Marcelo D2 (tema del núcleo joven / tema de Zeca) # Memórias - Pitty (tema de Inês) # Martelo bigorna - Lenine (tema de Yvone) # Nada por mim - Paula Toller (tema de Camila) # Alma - Zélia Duncan # Sob medida - Isabella Taviani # Lembra de mim - Emílio Santiago (tema de Sílvia) # Amor, meu grande amor - Ângela Rô Rô # Não se esqueça de mim - Nana Caymmi / Erasmo Carlos (tema de Maya y Bahuan) # Feliz - Gonzaguinha (tema de Raj y Duda) # O vento vai responder (Blowin' in the Wind) - Zé Ramalho (tema de Dayse) # Dois pra lá, dois pra cá - Elis Regina (tema de locación: Río de Janeiro) # Até quem sabe - Nara Leão (tema de Raul) # Sufoco da vida – Harmonia Enlouquece (tema de los esquizofrénicos) # Você não vale nada - Calcinha Preta (tema de Norminha y Abel) Caminho das Índias, Vol. 2: Indiano right|230px # Beedi - Sukhwinder Singh / Sunidhi Chauhan (tema de apertura) # Kajra re - Alisha Chinai / Shankar Mahadevan / Javed Ali # Nagada nagada - Sonu Nigam / Javed Ali (tema de núcleo hindú) # Sajna ve sajna - Sunidhi Chauhan (tema romántico) # Main vari vari - Kavita Krishnamurti / Reena Bharadwaj (tema de Maya) # Mast kalandar - Salim Shahzada / Rehan Khan / Shankar Mahadevan / Sajid Khan (tema de danza) # Chori chori gori se - Udit Narayan / Abhijeet Bhattacharya (tema cómico / tema de danza) # Salaam-e-ishq - Sonu Nigam / Shreya Ghoshal / Kunal Ganjawala / Sadhna Sargam / Shankar Mahadevan (tema del núcleo hindú) # Salaam - Alka Yagnik (tema romántico) # Azeem o shaan shahensh - Mohamed Aslam / Bonnie Chakraborty (tema de locación: Rajastán) # Bangra jaya - Alexandre de Faria (tema de locación: Dubai) Caminho das Índias, Vol. 3: Lapa right|230px # Eu vou pra Lapa - Alcíone (tema de locación: Lapa) # Malandro é malandro, mané é mané - Diogo Nogueira (tema de César) # Só faltou você / Lado A, lado B - Leandro Sapucahy # Vaso ruim - Casuarina (tema de Radesh) # Tristeza pé no chão - Teresa Cristina & Grupo Semente # Amor de verdade - Beth Carvalho # Errei (en vivo) - Sururu Na Roda # Pretinha, jóia rara - Moyseis Marques # Chatos em desfile - Jota Canalha # Pimenta e sal - Gabriel O Pensador / Afroreggae # Puro êxtase - Barão Vermelho # Anjo da madrugada - Babi (tema de Duda y Lucas) # Lourinha bombril (Parate y mira) - Bangalafumenga # Vou ficar legal - Quatro Fatos # Põe a música aê – DJ Alex Guedes # Uma raíz, uma flor - Fino Coletivo # Coletivo mezcla - Riosalsa (tema de Suellen y Ademir) Caminho das Índias, Vol. 4: Internacional right|230px # Halo - Beyoncé (tema de Yvone) # Thinking of you – Katy Perry (tema de Bahuan y Shivani) # Publico - Orishas # Never gonna be alone - Nickelback (tema de Tarso y Tônia) # Tip of my tongue - Joss Stone / Something Sally (tema de Aída y Dario) # Small talk - Ovi # To love you all over again - Madeleine Peyroux (tema de Chiara) # Sober - P!nk (tema de Júlia) # Use somebody - Kings of Leon # Lies - McFly (tema de Zeca) # Madly - Tristan Prettyman (tema de Duda y Lucas) # When and if - Ari Hest (tema de Silvia y Murilo) # Lay, lady, lay - Bob Dylan # I'm in the mood for love - Daniel Boaventura (tema de Maya y Raj) # All the way - Ronaldo Canto e Mello (tema de Ravi y Camila) # Smoke get in your eyes - Oséas (tema de Shankar y Laksmi) + música * Chanson du soleil (Sun is coming out) - DJ Memê / Gavin Bradley (tema de locación: Lapa) * Destiny - DJ Tom Hopkins / Samarah (tema de locación: Lapa) * Dvno - Justice (tema de locación: Lapa) * Never knew love like this before (remix) - Juliana Aquino (tema de locación: Lapa) * Ooh yeah! - Moby (tema de locación: Lapa) * Set me free - House Boulevard / Samarah (tema general) * The one - Kylie Minogue (tema de locación: Lapa)